At The Stake
by Aggression
Summary: Not sure what to put so I'll say this. I got the idea listening to The Dead Can't Testify by Billy Talent one day. If you listen to that you might get an idea of what it's about. one-shot


Author's note: Hi! This is my second fanfic. This idea wouldn't stay out of my head, so I just had to write it. I got the idea one day listening to The Dead Can't Testify by Billy Talent. I'm not sure what I think about the ending though…

_Italics=thoughts_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Code Geass. It's a sad thing.**_

___________________________________________

He looked around, amazed. He couldn't believe that this still happened in the world. C.C. and Lelouch had been living in a small town, most of the time it was quite and peaceful. They could have lived there a little bit longer, if it hadn't been for that incident. _One damn snake bite ruined it. Stupid thing._

The townspeople had seen it bite him, and him coming back to life. They all had worn the same face of shock, then those faces changed to hate and anger. Superstition had deep roots in this town, ever in this age. Legends and tales of horror were still told in the town everyday.

Their superstitions had given them an answer, and they took action immediately. Lelouch didn't have time to react. He was gagged and bound. That part, they didn't argue about, they argued about how they would deal with him. The favorites were drowning him or burning him at the stake. The arguing had gone on for over a hour before they finally came to a decision. By this time, the townsfolk had calmed down and weren't yelling anymore, so Lelouch couldn't hear what awaited him.

Lelouch was locked in a room for part of the day. He could hear at least one person on the other side of the door. The room was window less and cold. The only furniture was a table and a chair. It was very damp._ Must be a cellar. I guess they don't care if I freeze to death._ He smiled to himself. As if that would change the plans they had for him.

There was one thing he was happy about. That it wasn't C.C. locked up in a cellar with people preparing your death. _She's been killed enough times for the past couple of years. She deserves a break._ The whole time he was in the room, Lelouch worried about C.C. She wasn't there when the snake had bitten him, had she heard about what had happened yet? The townsfolk knew him and C.C. lived together, were they going to kill her too? Was she looking for him? These questions kept going through his mind, over and over. He didn't have the skill C.C. had when she sensed other Geass users, but he could tell she was still in town.

He tried to focus harder to get a general idea of where, but his concentration was broken when the door opened. The mayor stood before him, along with a police officer and a fireman. The mayor was the one who spoke. "Well, are you ready to die witch?" Before Lelouch could reply the mayor continued on. "What the hell were u thinking, coming here? Did you think we'd just follow your every order or something? And that poor girl, what did u do to her? Did you use magic?" The mayor stared at Lelouch, waiting for an answer. After a couple minutes of silence, Lelouch said something.

"Would you call me a warlock? Saying witch makes me sound like a pussy." Lelouch's face had a giant grin on it, the opposite of the mayor's face of anger. He turned to face the two men behind him.

"Grab him and take him to where everything's set up. They should be ready. And cover his eyes, that should have already been done." The fireman left the room probably looking for something for his eyes. The policeman lifted him to his feet and pushed him into the hallway. The fireman had returned and tied a piece of cloth around his head. The cloth was pretty thin, so Lelouch could see the general shapes of his surroundings. He was being led to a field just outside of town. There was a forest right beside it.

Almost the whole town was there. Except for the children and who ever was watching them. It was like a cheesy movie. Pitchforks and shovels were waving in the air. It was dark, and the only light came from the glow of the torches. Lelouch could see the stake in the middle of the mob. The yelling started to die down until, finally, it was silent. Even the animals were quiet. Not one sound came from the forest.

Lelouch was roughly shoved against the stake. His hands were untied and retied on the other side. The cloth around his eyes was loose and had fallen around his neck. He could now clearly see his surroundings. What he thought was a field was a very large clearing in the forest. The path was clearly marked as if it had been used for centuries. The night sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly. The thing that caught his eye the most was the faces of the crowd. Some showed hate and anger, some fear, a few wore a bored expression, all of them were watching him.

He looked down at the wood under his feet, then closed his eyes. He would have stayed like this until the fire was lit if it wasn't for a rustling sound. With the light from the torches he could see a shadowy figure in the trees. The person moved and he was able to see her face. It was C.C. Her expression was one of hurt and hopelessness, because she knew she couldn't do anything to help him. All she could do was watch.

The mayor stepped forward, out of the ring of observers. In his hand he held a torch. A faint smile had crept onto his face. He didn't say anything; he just simply tossed the torch onto the wood. The wood must have been soaked in some sort of accelerant, because it caught on fire immediately.

Lelouch could feel the heat. It kept getting hotter and hotter until it was burning him. He had started screaming before he had even realized it. He thrashed around, trying to get loose, trying to get free, but the attempt was in vain. He couldn't do it. His throat was dry; the skin on his face was blistered. The crackling of the fire and his screams were the only things he could hear. He kept his eyes closed, as if the whole thing would suddenly just disappear. After an amout of time, Lelouch finally blacked out.

_______________________________

Lelouch woke up, and the first thing he saw was green. He was in a forest. While pulling himself up to a sitting position, he liked around. C.C. was sitting beside him. She liked bored, but in her eyes he could see worry. She caught herself, and her whole face immediately started to scream boredom.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days." C.C.'s tone was flat, giving no hint at her emotions.

"The townspeople…"

"Think your dead. They've been looking for me. They think you used some sort of magic on me. What did you say to them?"

"Nothing." Lelouch then realized something and touched his finger to his eye. The contacts that kept the Geass sigils from showing were gone.

Seeing this, C.C. reached into a pocket. She pulled out a rectangular box. After opening it, Lelouch discovered two contacts.

"How did you…"

"I grabbed some just before you "died". I had some suspicion that you had taken your father's Code, so I thought I should be prepared for whatever happened."

Lelouch didn't say anything in return. Both of them just stood up, and started looking around. The sun was high in the sky making it around noon. There wasn't a visible trail near, just bush. They didn't hear anything moving, so there was no search party looking for C.C. near. After deciding which direction to travel, Lelouch and C.C. set off, looking for the next village or town that they would live in.

Please review. And tell me what you think of the ending I still think I could've done something better.


End file.
